A Third Race?
by shendothepowerful
Summary: Everyone knows about humans and demons, right? Who would have thought there was another race driven to extinction 1,000 years ago? But if that were true, who are these strange beings that the gang meet up with?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I don't know how often I'll be updating these days, but here's a new story for you yyh fans. I hope you enjoy.

Shendo

A Third Race?

By: Shendo Pendragon

Chapter 1

"Hey, Kurama! What's up?"

Kurama, or Suichi Minamino as the humans knew him, smiled. Yusuke was obviously in a really good mood. And it made sense too. Koenma hadn't sent them on any boring cases recently and they had a nice few weeks R &R and the fighting of the occasional demon that broke through. But Kurama's smile quickly changed to a frown as he prepared to tell Yusuke his news. The Detective wasn't going to like it at all. His findings meant another meeting with Koenma.

Flashback

"Bye Suichi! See you tomorrow!"

"See you later, Moto!"

As the smartest student in his class, Kurama was asked to tutor some of the kids who needed extra help. Moto Foyura was one of them. On his way home Kurama decided to take a shortcut through the park. It was a nice day and his kitsune side couldn't help but admire the beautiful trees and other plants growing there. As he stared at a rosebud, something caught his eye.

Kurama Could have sworn he saw a foot behind the bush. And as he got closer, he found a body lying on the ground in a pool of Blood with a knife in its back! But what was it? It obviously wasn't from this world. But it wasn't a demon either. It was like nothing Kurama had ever seen before. The creature was covered with light yellow fur. A long tail protruded from its backside. But other than that. it looked pretty human. It had the basic two arms, two legs, and a head. Kurama might have written it off as a demon, but something about it didn't feel right. The fading energy it gave off was completely different. There was a rustling in the bushes and Kurama looked up to see a pair of green eyes before they vanished.

End Flashback

Tuari quickly made his way through the forest. He had to hurry or his father would notice his absence. He wasn't supposed to wander too far away from the clan but he snuck out anyways. He was an explorer at heart and couldn't stand being kept in one place for too long. But what he found made him wish he hadn't gone exploring at all. At the edge of his forest home, Tuari had found a member of his clan, lying dead, a large dagger protruding from his back. That's when the demon came.

It looked human enough and could probably pass off as one like Tuari, but like Tuari, it was just a disguise. The strong negative energy reading gave him away for what he truly was. The demon went over to examine the corpse with a puzzled look on his face. That's when Tuari panicked. The demon looked up as Tuari fled, but didn't pursue him. For that, Tuari was thankful. Hopefully the demon hadn't seen him. But, he wasn't out of the clear yet. His race had lived for over a thousand years without the demon's or human's knowledge. 'But now that the demon had discovered that body…….'

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed he was nearing the village. He walked up to a tree with a vine hanging off it and pulled the vine. Immediately a huge basket with a string dropped to the ground and Tuari climbed in. He yanked on the string three times and the basket began to be pulled upward. Once the basket reached the near top of the tree, (the trees in this forest are pretty tall. Think rainforest tree standards.) a long skinny bridge system connecting to all the nearby trees. And built onto each tree were small buildings where his clan lived. He was home free! Or at least that's what he thought until he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"And just where have you been?"

Tuari whirled around to face the angry, cold eyes of his father, Achetti, leader of the Pendragon Clan. The clan he lived in. The clan that housed possibly the only survivors of his dying race.

"Um, h-hello F-f-father."

"This is the third time this week that you have disobeyed my orders and wandered off! And It's only Monday!"

"I'm not the only one, apparently."

Tuari told his father about everything he saw, including the part about the demon. Achetti listened intently and when his son was finished, let out a long sigh.

"Then it's only a matter of time. It's a shame, really. Our chances of survival have just been sliced in half. Please go into you're hut Tuari. I must inform the others of the bad news."

Tuari sighed and trudged off. The power of that demon was immense. He wondered if even his father could stop him. 'And there are probably hundreds more like him. Are we truly going to become an extinct race?'

Meanwhile, His father Achetti was pondering what his son had said.

Achetti's Mind

Inside Achetti's mind, four people sat, talking. One was a young Boy who looked a little younger than Tuari. His Chestnut brown hair was a lot shorter than Achetti's, but other than that, he could pass as a mini-clone. The second was a monster. His scraggly black fur covered his entire body and at the end at of his long scraggly tail was a sharp blade. On his back were two bat-like wings covered in stitches and scars from many long battles. The third was a cloaked figure. The cloak hid his entire body so that you couldn't determine his features except for two sharp blue eyes. The last was Achetti himself. The first three were Achetti's past personalities, Young Achetti, Demon Achetti, and Teen Achetti.

(Note: I'm about to use a little bit of script format. This shall only occur when one of the personalities is talking. The rest is pretty much the same.)

Demon Achetti: You're too easy on the boy. He needs to suffer for defying you.

Young Achetti: Aw, come on. He's still but a child. We were Adventurous When I was the dominant personality, weren't we, Achetti.

"I agree that Tuari should be punished, However, we shall discuss that later. There is a much more Pressing matter."

Teen Achetti: Ah, yes, that demon. We need to find out his intentions before we take any drastic measures. We can not be so sure the demon is evil.

"A demon with good intentions. You're crazy. No demon would ever be good. It's not natural. Their nature is too evil."

Teen Achetti: I realize that the demons have hurt us in the past. I know it all too well. But we cannot stereotype this one. It did not harm Tuari. In any case, there is one way I can think of finding out for sure. We must track him down.

Demon Achetti: And how do you propose we do that? We do not even know who he is.

Young Achetti: Talk to the boy. He saw the whole thing. He could provide a description for us to follow.

Teen Achetti: It still won't be enough. We need to check for high amounts of demonic energy.

"In that case, I'd better go tell the clan about our hapless clan member, the demon, and what I plan to do. But, who killed him? And why?"

The Park

By the rosebush, where the body was found, a man was seen, retrieving the knife from the corpse's back. He put the knife on his belt, jumped into the nearest tree and began moving from tree-to-tree.

"Now, to exterminate the rest of them."

R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Achetti made his way towards the meeting hut. The others were not going to like this. 'Our Whole race is in danger of becoming extinct, again. There's only one way I can see that will give us a chance of survival. And I don't like it at all.' Inside the meeting hut sat six clan members. These were the only adults in the whole clan.

"Friends, it pains me to say this, but our clan is in a lot of danger."

A few gasps went around the table. The adults turned to each other and began to murmur. Achetti waited a few seconds then motioned for silence.

"A few minutes ago, a demon found a member of our clan lying on the ground, dead. Someone is hunting us, which is bad enough by itself, but now we must add that demon into the equation. I say, that our first order of business is to track down the demon. Also, none of you must travel alone. It's just too dangerous."

One of the Adults stood up.

"Why do we take these precautions? We're going to die, anyways."

"We Are not going to die. I would kill a thousand demons to keep our race alive! Besides, I have a plan. One Thousand years ago, during the Demon/Muse/Human Wars I created some Energy Gems from the stones and crystals in my workshop. Unlike the other gems, the ones I made will not fade away if our race disappears. After my brother tricked me and launched me into the future, one of the first things I did was check my workshop. It had been raided and most of my creations had been stolen. But I managed to recover some of the gems."

Achetti held out his hand to reveal three Energy Gems.

"The Blue Gem protects its owner from knockout gas and other dangerous gasses. It also allows you to breathe without the need for air. This green one can heal almost any injury."

"What about that silver one?"

"This one is off limits. I cannot allow it to fall into the wrong hands. It stays with me. As for the other two, I will be holding a little contest to see who is worthy of having these gems."

Another Part of the Forest

A small portal was seen a few inches from the ground between two pine trees. A tall blue-skinned demon stepped through and grinned.

"Finally I have found one of the portals leading to the human world! These pathetic creatures shall feel my wrath!"

It was then that he saw a figure leaning against an ash tree nearby with his arms crossed. The creature looked pretty young, probably in his preteens, though he was not human. He was covered with long, dirty, dark crimson fur and where his tail might have been was a short stump. His face was covered in numerous scars and his nails were long and sharp and appeared to be fused with ten small metal blades. The child spoke.

"Welcome to the human world. But, I'm afraid you won't be spending much time here."

"You little Whelp! I'll kill you where you stand!"

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh, that's right. The other demons I slaughtered said the exact same thing. A pity they couldn't live up to their words."

The demon raised his arm to attack but that's as far as he got before a shuriken was imbedded in his right shoulder, pinning him to one of the trees next to the portal. A split second later, the boy was in front of him with a sai at his throat.

"What a shame. You weren't even a challenge at all."

Spirit World

"Not a demon? What was it, then?"

"That's just it, Koenma. We aren't sure."

"Well, then. I suggest you find out."

"Oh, great. Kurama, you just had to go and find the corpse of an unknown species in the park, didn't you?"

"Wow, Yusuke, I'm impressed. Your vocabulary sure has grown. Where on earth did you learn words like 'corpse' and 'species'?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Hn."

"Well, someone's using their normal vocabulary."

"Hn."

"Where's Kewabara?"

"Oh, he decided he didn't want to miss school today."

"So it's just the three of us?"

"Looks like it."

"Hn."

"Oh, well that's just perfect. And Hiei, quit saying 'Hn'!"

The Park

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei found themselves in the area where Kurama had found the body. Except, the body was no longer there. The three were prepared to leave when they heard voices. They looked around but the park was completely empty. Then, two ten-year-old children came walking out of the forest.

"Tuari, are you sure it was a good idea to take that gem before the competition?"

"Willow, I'm determined to prove to my father that I can take care of myself. Now let's find that de - that's him!"

"Tuari" pointed straight at kurama with a look of excitement in his green eyes. 'Those eyes! I've seen them before!'

"Demon, come with us."

It wasn't a suggestion. The boy was dead serious. And that energy. It was the same as the dead creature's.

"What are you, child"

"You mean you don't know? Have you forgotten about our race, demon? Well we haven't forgotten about you. Your dirty race caused us so much pain."

This time the girl named "Willow" spoke up.

"It does not matter. The demon has brought others. We can not take all three of them with us. It would be too dangerous. We'll have to kill them here."

Immediately they dropped into fighting stances and Tuari took out a small rod with a metal ball attached to the end. He swung it at Yusuke, who dodged just in time and the rod struck a nearby rock. There was a cracking sound and the rock broke into smaller pieces.

"That's going to happen to you, demon."

Hiei tried to slice Tuari in half, but Tuari blocked the sword easily and countered with an attack of his own. Hiei flitted away before he was struck. Meanwhile, Kurama was trying to strike strike willow with his rose whip. But every time he lashed out, Willow managed to gracefully dodge it. She kicked out with her foot and knocked the whip from Kurama's hand. Kurama Almost got the whip back but something crashed into him. It turned out to be Yusuke, who was clutching his bruised arm.

Where yusuke had been, Hiei and tuari were having a very interesting blade-on-rod battle. Tuari ducked low and Hiei prepared to dodge the sweeping kick. But instead he was hit on the forehead with a rock. Tuari had sheathed his rod and held a rock in each hand.

"Surely, you guys can do better. Don't go easy on us just because we're children."

"Spirit Gun!"

A huge beam of energy shot towards Tuari but he didn't move. In fact, he was still in the same spot when the blast reached it's destination. An explosion was heard and it looked like it was over for Tuari, but when the smoke settled, Tuari was still standing there. His eyes were shining a bright golden color and his necklace shone as well. Eventually he stopped glowing and smirked.

"You almost had me there. Good thing I saw it coming."

Hiei tried to cut him again, but Tuari Grabbed his sword and flung both it and him into the rosebud. Kurama grabbed his whip and charged at Tuari. Willow stepped in front of him and kneed him in the stomach. Tuari prepared to Strike kurama with his rod but someone put a hand on his shoulder. Tuari turned around and saw a boy about a year older than him. His fur was crimson and his tail had been cut off but he looked like a boy from Tuari's Clan even though Tuari didn't recognize him.

"It seems the demons didn't stand a chance. Allow me to finish them off for you."

R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the forest by the park, there is a small village. The villagers belong to a race thought to be extinct. But a few escaped Death's clutches. A task was bestowed upona demon'sancestors. This task was to kill off this rival race which threatened to grow more powerful than the demons. Its Ancestors had killed most of them but now it was its turn to kill. This task would end with it. It was going to finish the job. 'No one can stop me from achieving my goal'. The village was now in sight and it pulled two knives out of the air. To announce its presence, it quickly threw a knife amongst a few villagers, causing them to scatter. It tossed the other one in between the shoulder blades of the villager closest to it. The poor fool dropped like a rock, causing even more panic amongst the villagers. One of them jumped to the ground next to it. He had shoulder length brown hair and sharp, cold, blue eyes. A sword was sheathed at his side, which he quickly unsheathed.

"You've caused enough damage, demon. Now tell me, what you want with this clan?"

"Come now. You know very well, why I'm here. I'm the exterminator and you're the pests."

"How dare you try to decide our fate like this? What have we done to deserve this?"

The demon smirked and retrieved another knife in the same manor as the first two.

"You were born."

The Park

"And you are?"

The boy was taken aback. No one had ever asked for his name. Then again, He had never actually talked to those he met. Still, he had to come up with an answer to this odd question. He took his hand off the other boy's shoulder and answered him, but kept his eyes on the demons. He couldn't afford to let them escape.

"Call me Blade."

"Why have I not seen you before?"

"I keep away from your clan. Living a life like yours is a luxury I cannot afford. Not after what I've done. Now, if You'll allow me to get back to the topic, I would like to kill these demons for you."

"I'm sorry Blade, but I have business with these demons. I cannot kill them yet."

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you too. These demons must die."

"Who are you guys anyways?"

This last question came from the red haired demon, who was currently in a sitting position. The girl looked shocked at this question.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"That's what we're supposed to find out. We're the Rekai Tantei."

"Spirit World detectives? I see. We're muses. Does that ring any bells? You waged war on usmany years ago. Your kind drove us nearly to extinction."

All of a sudden, Blade, who had kept his eyes on the demons quickly turned his head towards the forest.

"A strong demonic aura is coming from the forest. You guys can come, but if those demons try anything, I'll slit their throats."

Near the Pendragon Village

SLASH! CLANG! WHOOSH! SHING!

Achetti and the demon were locked in combat. Achetti, being swifter and using the forest to his advantage, was ricocheting off trees and slashing out at the demon when he got the chance. The demon on the other hand, stayed mainly in one place and was content to throwing and parrying incoming blows with its knives. They were at a stalemate but it wouldn't last long. Achetti found it gradually getting more difficult to avoid the numerous blades flying towards him. He had definitely lost his edge over the years. But the other muses had escaped and he wouldn't need to keep up the fight much longer. All he needed was a suitable distraction to make his escape. And he already had one in mind. His eyes began to glow and heslashed the next tree he had darted to. The tree fell on the demon and by the time he pushed the tree to the side, Achetti was gone. The demon cursed at its bad luck but grinned evilly when it saw six figures in the distance heading towards it.

Nearby

'Oh no! It's coming from my village!' Upon realizing this, Tuari cringed. Did this mean his clan was dead? Or had they escaped? Why did he venture off? He felt so stupid! His Father could be dead because he wasn't there to fend off the demon.Tuari was very upset. So when the demon came into view He struck out at him with everything he could muster. The demon managed to dodge the blow and extended it's claws. Five seconds later, Tuari was dodging a wild and unpredictable demon. Blade Jumped the demon from behind, but it swatted him into a tree. Willow was finding it difficult to get close enough to land a good punch or kick. The other demons, who Tuari learned were named Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, weren't having much luck either. The demon was easily blocking Hiei's katana with its claws and somehow managed to dodge Kurama's rosewhip. Yusuke found his Spirit Gun to be useless as it was too slow and he didn't use his Shotgun technique for fear of hurting his comrades. Blade tossed five shurikens only to have them blocked by five knives. Tuari managed to hit the demon's left arm with his rod and received a gash in the chest from the right arm. The demon then kicked Tuari through several trees, rocks, bushes and everything else in the way. While the demon's attention was on Tuari, Blade got close enough to stab the demon in the side. It howled in rage, shoved Blade into the ground right before getting slashed by the rosewhip and katana. The demon fell to the ground and an orange gem fell out of its hand. Willow picked up the gem and put it in her pocket. Finally, the demon had been defeated. But where was Tuari?

R & R, please.


	4. Chapter 4

not to sure about this chapter. please tell me what you think.

Chapter 4

Tuari looked around him. He was in a forest, but it was different the one he was in during the fight. The demon had destroyed a lot of trees, and yet as he looked around, he noticed that not a single tree showed any sign of damage. As he got up, he realized that all his injuries had vanished. Nearby, there was a bench that was facing a lake. And sitting on that bench was someone who Tuari recognized. His back was turned, but Tuari knew who he was by the color of his fur.

"Is that you, Uncle?"

The muse turned around. He hadn't changed at all, which was strange considering Tuari hadn't seen him for over a thousand years. His long fur, which had a dark shade of green to it, was groomed so that it lay flat against his skin. The only place where the fur was not so tamed, was at the back of his head, in which he had pulled back into a pony tail. His face had the mark of serenity on it and his deep, blue eyes held both peace and wisdom. He was Yochi, who was said to have holy power imbedded within him. He was also supposed to be dead.

"Tuari, I'm glad you recognize me, or had you thought that I was Ingtou or Shendo?"

"Neither Shendo or Ingtou had that color fur, Uncle Yochi. I thought you died many years ago."

There was a long pause before Yochi spoke. When he did, his facial expression changed slightly to that of sorrow.

"I did. I no longer reside with the living world. We all died one thousand years ago, Tuari. Not even I could change our fate. You and your father were lucky to have been cast into the future."

"Lucky! You sucker-punched Father and I and sent us here, yourself!"

"It was all I could do to save our race. If I hadn't done it, we'd all be gone. Now, if you don't mind, let's cut to the chase. I brought you here to Shendo's Eden for a reason. The Demon you just faced, is a descendant of the demons, who killed Shendo, Ingtou, and I. There are eleven more of them hunting you, all of them much more powerful than him. My son, Pedrimo is also searching for you. When he finds you, please join forces with him and any other potential allies you run into. You will need all the help you can get. Now we have a little time left before I send you back. What do you wish to talk about?"

"You said this was Shendo's Eden. Why have I never heard of this place?"

"Shendo's Eden is a dimension created by Shendo himself. This place is all that is left of him, now. This is the only place I could truly feel at peace, so I came here often while I was alive. When I died, my soul came here, instead of being reincarnated into an author's tool or an imaginary friend like all the other dead muses. This is where I shall spend the rest of eternity. If you're lucky, you can come here when you die. If that happens, I can show you the secrets of this place. May I see your ring?"

Tuari handed Yochi his ring and Yochi took a look at it.

"So, you are the owner of the Golden Energy Gem. Achetti must have given this to you to protect you from demons. It contains the most powerful energy shield in the universe. I suggest you use it next time you face a demon, so that you don't get so badly injured."

Yochi handed the ring back to Tuari. When Tuari put the ring back on his finger, his vision began to blur. As Shendo's Eden, faded from view, Tuari faintly heard Yochi speak one last time.

"I hope to see you again, Tuari."

Two weeks later

"What are the chances that he is indeed Tuari?"

"Well, he did incapacitate that D class demon pretty easily? Not many humans can pull that off."

"But a bodyguard for a human? That hardly seems something Tuari would do, especially considering what our father thinks of humans."

Willow had joined up with the Spirit Detectives after the battle that had separated Tuari from her. There wasn't much else for her to do. The Pendragon clan had vanished along with her father. Blade had also joined but his motives were unknown. It certainly wasn't to be social, for he hardly ever spoke, and when he did his speech was never more than five words long. That was quite fine with Willow as his presence alone was unnerving. The color of his fur just screamed "BLOOD", and he didn't bother to clothe himself except for a bit of garment that if worn on anyone else, would look like boxers. Often times, he would tinker with one of the weapons he had on him. On occasion, he would fling the blade at someone nearby, purposely missing by half a centimeter.

"Even if the lead is another dud, you should still check it out."

They were in Koenma's office and Koenma was briefing them on recent events where a demon had escaped to the human world only to be stopped dead in it's tracks by a "supposedly human" bodyguard. Unfortunately, Yusuke was sick of these missions because most of them turned out to be false leads seemed to get them nowhere.

"Are you joking! We have better things to do than hunt down some guy whose probably already dead!"

At Yusuke's retort, Kurama slapped his forward, Kewabara burst out laughing, Hiei took a sudden interest in the conversation, and Blade got up and left the room. Willow fumed.

"YOU JERK!"

She punched him in the gut and ran off crying. After an uncomfortable silence, Koenma spoke once more.

"Um, yeah. Yusuke, should probably apologize, and we'll have to pick someone to do the mission.


End file.
